Such a related art is discussed in Patent Document 1. A structure according to the related art includes a reel, that is, a holding portion, and a cutting blade. The reel can hold an adhesive tape having an adhesion surface at one side thereof and a non-adhesion surface at the other side thereof. The cutting blade is rotatably disposed at the adhesion surface-side of the adhesive tape, and cuts the adhesive tape drawn out from the holding portion by pinching the adhesive tape with a finger. In addition, the structure also includes a circular cylindrical A structure according to the related art includes a reel, that is, a holding portion, and a cutting blade. The reel can hold an adhesive tape having an adhesion surface at one side thereof and a non-adhesion surface at the other side thereof. The cutting blade is rotatably disposed at the adhesion surface-side of the adhesive tape, and cuts the adhesive tape drawn out from the holding portion by pinching the adhesive tape with a finger. In addition, the structure also includes a circular cylindrical waiting portion that forms a pinch portion, that is a fold, including a non-adhesion portion, by folding a cut end portion of the cut adhesive tape between it and the cutting blade.
In the related art having such a structure, the adhesive tape is applied to a required location by, for example, pinching and drawing out with finger tips the fold of the adhesive tape so that the adhesive tape has a length equivalent to an entire length of a predetermined adhesion area. In addition, after adhering the adhesive tape to the required location, the adhesive tape can be simply peeled off by pinching and pulling upward with the finger tips the fold including the non-adhesion portion of the adhesive tape.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 2958331